List of Persona Q2 Shadows
This is a list of Shadows appearing in Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth. Normal Shadows Kamoshidaman *Cowardly Maya *Lying Hablerie *Laughing Table *Selfish Basalt *Heat Balance *Spurious Book *Bribed Fuzz *Creation Relic *Cultic Tower *Daring Gigas *Forgotten Hablerie *Monomaniac Fuzz *Natural Dancer *Scarlet Turret *Jotun of Power Junessic Land *Desirous Maya *Calm Pesce *Inviting Nyogo *Enslaved Beast *Jupiter Eagle *Autonomic Basalt *Lustful Snake *Whimsical Papillon *Blind Cupid *Sky Balance *Secret Bambino *Rainy Brother 2 *Black Raven *Minotaur I *Happy Gene A.I.G.I.S *Frivolous Maya *Flowing Sand *Phantom Mage *Rampage Drive *Mach Wheel *Iron Dice *Apostate Tower *Immortal Gigas *Constancy Relic *Power Castle *Blue Sigil *Arcane Turret *Dismayed Panzer *Roaring Turret *Justice Sword *Mind Dice *Fail Gene *Fierce Cyclops ??? * Wondrous Magus * Slipping Hablerie * Flattering Hablerie * Sleeping Table * Growth Relic * Primitive Idol * Tranquil Idol * Maniacal Book * Rainy Pot * Pistil Mother * Elegant Mother * Eternal Eagle * Regal Mother * Intrepid Knight * Reckless Okina * Trance Twins * Soul Dancer * Amorous Snake * Pure Papillon * Order Gigant * Light Balance * Soul Seeker * Shallow Okina * Rainy Brother 1 * Minotaur II * Protective Lexy * Devious Maya Theater District Block 1 * Insidious Maya * Change Relic * Pursuing Pesce * Chaos Fuzz * Battle Wheel * Amenti Raven * Rebellious Cyclops Block 2 * Idle Basalt * Grudge Tower * Valuing Nyogo * World Balance * Phantom Master * Battle Wheel * Order Giant * Doom Sword * World Balance * Phantom Master Block 3 * Free Bambino * Next Gene * Devoted Cupid * Platinum Dice * Vehement Idol * Jotun of Grief Block 4 * Doom Sword * King Castle * Divine Mother * Order Giant Rare Shadows Rare Shadows take reduced damage from most attacks, but are easily vanquished in an All-Out Attack. Some large rare Shadows are protected by an Affinity Barrier instead, and yield money when struck while the Barrier is active. Their defeat will yield a Sub-Persona in addition to the usual battle rewards. Kamoshidaman 1st Ave *Blessbane Lexy 2nd Ave *Elecbane Lexy *Windbane Lexy 3rd Ave *Icebane Lexy *Gorgeous King Junessic Land Area 1 *Nukebane Lexy *Psybane Lexy Area 3 *Icevolt Bane Wheel *Windfire Bane Wheel Area 4 *Golden Beetle A.I.G.I.S. Zone 1 *Firebane Balance *Icebane Balance *Elecbane Balance *Windbane Balance *Psybane Balance *Nukebane Balance Zone 2 *Blessbane Book *Cursebane Book Lab Floor 2 *Strikebane Table *Guardian Machine ???/Hikari Act 1 *Icefire Bane Sword Act 3 *Windvolt Bane Dice Act 5 *Nukebane Bambino *Soul Seeker Theater District Block 1 *Aetherbane Snake *Egobane Beast Block 2 *Omnibane Doll Block 3 *Bane Reaver *Bane Samurai *Bane Sentinel *Bane Warrior Block 4 *Baleful King F.O.E.s Kamoshidaman * Chicken Kid * Buster Girl Junessic Land * Seidoptera * Tyranniqueen A.I.G.I.S * KNS-1000 * SCM-8801 * SCM-9821 ??? * Mr. Bear * Mr. Lumberjack * Dwarven Family Theater District * Phunbaba * Namtaru * The Reaper Category:Persona Q2 Shadows Category:Enemy List Category:Persona Q2: New Cinema Labyrinth